Information processing deficit characterizes an aspect of the schizophrenic behavior patterns which correlates with the clinical symptoms of thought disorder of hallucinatory behavior. The focus of the proposed study is to explore the evoked potenital correlates of information processing and to contrast the findings in schizophrenic outpatients to those of a group of normal young adults. Information processing can be broken down into its attentional, stimulus detection, selection, and evaluation parameters. The evoked potential correlates of thes psychological processes appear to be N100, P200, N250 and P300. Amplitude and latency of these components will be assessed in both visual and auditory paradigms to determine whether there are group differences, neuroleptic effects, or associations with clinical symptom measures, in a longitudinal design. These aspects of evoked potentials will also be related to behavior assessments of concept formation, perceptual and psychomotore information processing. This multitask, multimeasure procedure should produce variable clusters which provide insight into the state and trait characteristics of schizophrenia.